


sugar and air

by teddyandgriffin



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Carnival, Cotton Candy, F/F, Femslash February, Femslash February 2018, Ring Toss, carnivals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-07
Updated: 2018-02-07
Packaged: 2019-03-14 21:10:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13598457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teddyandgriffin/pseuds/teddyandgriffin
Summary: you take the cotton candy from the teen and get down on one knee to face renee, “renee, my love, would you like this cotton candy you won for me?”renee smiles and pulls you up to your feet, “stop kneeling in heels. one day you won’t be able to get back up.”





	sugar and air

when renee stares at the cotton candy, looks away, and licks her lips one time too many you decide to do something. thankfully, you’ve got plenty of practice at winning carnival games due to disappointing boyfriends.

 

you pull her over to a ring toss and renee rolls her eyes but she’s smiling so you take it as a win.

 

"heyo, i'll take however many tries as it takes,” you say to the bored teen running the stand. they give you a look of extreme disinterest and take your money.

 

you wink at renee and fail to sink the three rings in your hands. renee laughs, and really you’d make yourself up like a clown for this girl. however, cotton candy becomes very tempting when you start to realize you probably can’t get it so you get another round.

 

it takes you four rounds for renee to get bored and she starts stealing the rings from you, the teen looks like he knows he should be complaining but also doesn’t care enough. you were that teen at his age except with money so you tone down the loud exclamations of love to one per ring around the bottle.

 

“baby,” renee grins as you slip one of the giant rings around her finger. “proposals require at least a ring pop, you know this ally.”

 

you pout, “but i love you reny.”

 

she giggles and kisses away your pout and sinks the ring.

 

eventually you both tire of the game so renee wins it and victory kisses your cheek.

 

you take the cotton candy from the teen and get down on one knee to face renee, “renee, my love, would you like this cotton candy you won for me?”

 

renee smiles and pulls you up to your feet, “stop kneeling in heels. one day you won’t be able to get back up.”

 

then she takes the cotton candy and runs off with a, “winner gets the pink part!”

 

you wait for a minute before catching up with her, she’s in sneakers and is the one who gets to decide who wins so somehow you win. (she hates the pink part, that’s how)

 

she makes you run through the fun house but you catch her by a mirror that makes your buts look weird and take silly snapchat selfies. you don’t post any of them to your story but you make the one with you kissing her cheek in the flower crown filter your wallpaper.

 

renee convinces you to jump on her back and gives you a piggyback ride all the way over to a bench where she drops you off and takes back the candy she entrusted with you fo safe keeping. you kiss her and thank her and snuggle into her side.

 

“i love you, reny,” you tell her.

 

“i love you too, ally,” she says. and then she kisses you and she tastes of blue cotton candy and sunsets.

**Author's Note:**

> they both hate and love their nicknames and they can't make up their minds on whether ally and reny are too lame or not
> 
> .
> 
> catch me on tumblr @lcsbianleia


End file.
